


Let Me Be Good To You

by earthseraph



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Shower Sex Isn't Environmentally Friendly, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to be my good boy?” He asks softly, looking Steve in the eye.</p><p>Steve nods, panting still. He darts his tongue out to lick his lips. His eyes are more black than blue.</p><p>Bucky drops one hand to Steve’s heaving chest, his fingers only brushing the cloth of Steve’s shirt. “Then finish the set for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted praise kink so here we are..
> 
> Title from [Good For You by Selena Gomez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TsVjvEkc4s)
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

It starts out with casual praising. Bucky telling Steve that he looks really nice in a certain shirt, Bucky loving on the dinner he made, little things. But Bucky’s observant as hell, he can see the flush that rises on Steve’s cheeks, the way he shifts in his seat when Bucky drawls words of appreciation at Steve himself or something he did. He knows that Steve’s not just loving what Bucky’s saying, but that he’s getting turned on by it, too. Bucky knows all of Steve’s tells, but the one he knows the most is when pure arousal floods Steve’s senses, and praise does just that to him. It’s almost amazing that little words could do that to him. Sure they experiment a little in the bedroom, they’re not as vanilla as people would assume, but nothing makes Steve act like this. Nothing makes Steve flush, shift, or look away the way these little words do.

Bucky’s willing to do anything that makes Steve feel good- whether it be in the bedroom or outside of it. He’s willing to go as far as Steve’s willing to take it. Steve hasn’t told him off yet about this, the not so subtle praising, so he ups his game. He makes his knowledge about this particular kink known and sings it from the rooftops.

Like before, it’s little things.

It’s Bucky laying in bed while Steve gets dressed, pointing out a particular shirt he wants Steve to wear and Steve putting it on. It’s Bucky later kissing Steve’s shoulder when he strips the shirt off before a shower and thanking him for wearing it. Instead of getting him a snort or eyeroll it gets him a pleasant smile and an offer the next morning to help Steve pick out clothes.

It’s Bucky after a mission, running his hand through Steve’s sweat matted hair, and telling him he did a good job. Staring deeply into Steve’s eyes as he does it, smirking when Steve’s cheeks flush and he chokes out a ‘thank you’ before leaning into Bucky’s side as they wait for extraction. 

It’s Bucky telling Steve that he did good when he went to his therapy session. Kissing his forehead when Steve collapses on the couch, head in Bucky’s lap, because the sessions tire him out. It’s Steve going to the next two sessions without complaint and admitting he enjoys them when Bucky massages his back that night as reward.

Bucky continues the gradual praising. Getting bolder and bolder each time and loving the reaction it gets him. It’s not just the visual reaction he loves, though. He notices the way Steve seems happier. The way Steve’s stopped hating therapy and ends up looking forward to it- whether it’s due to the actual session or the way Bucky loves on him after, Bucky isn’t sure. The way Steve’s eyes are brighter, both their nights clamer with few and far in between nightmares. Everything about Steve seems better, more optimistic, and Bucky loves it. He loves every second of it.

Bucky’s been calm with it, though. He hasn’t taken it to the bedroom or made it sexual. He hasn’t wanted to taint what they have right now, this happiness that radiates off both of them. He needs to make that transition, though. He can feel Steve waiting for it, he can feel the hot gaze in his eyes on certain praises, and he knows he’s not reading any of this wrong. He waits, though, for the right moment. For the time and place that he can mix the innocence of praise with the sexual pleasure that comes from it. 

It’s not until their gym session does he go all out.

* * *

 

They’re doing a particularly grueling full body circuit with some of the heaviest weights Tony made for this exact purpose.

The workout is hard even for supersoldiers. High intensity cardio mixed in with weight training that would tire even Thor out. It’s hitting them right where it’s supposed to, though. Pushing them to their physical limits, making them both want to throw themselves down on the mat in surrender to the workout. It hurts now- in the way that all good workouts are supposed to- and is going make them sore as hell tomorrow.

They both look bad. Faces red from exertion, hair matted with sweat, their breaths coming out labored and catching in their throats. Bucky knows if he looks in a mirror he’ll have to redo his bun and have the urge to quit and take a shower because he looks like a hot mess. Steve, though, looks worse for wear. A red flush covers his face, splotching out across his milky arms and Bucky knows if Steve were to strip his clothes the red would be engulfing his whole body. His previously gelled hair is disheveled, the blond color now dark with sweat, even his eyes look worn and tired. He looks like he’s about ready stop, and it’s exactly how Bucky feels, but Bucky knows that Steve can do this. Bucky knows Steve can complete the circuit, no matter how hard it is. 

“You’re doing such a good job,” Bucky pants, spotting Steve as he does a chest press, “you’re doing so well, Stevie, so well for me.” The words come out breathless but they’re the truth. No matter how much Steve gets done in this circuit he’s doing good for Bucky. Steve’s _always_ good for Bucky.

Steve groans at the words and weight he’s pressing. He pushes the barbell up from his chest with a swift movement, his chest lifting off the bench from how heavy the weight is, his teeth gritting from the pressure.

“If you finish this set I’ll be real proud of you,” Bucky continues, eyeing Steve’s face. He knows if he let his eyes drift down Steve’s body there’ll be a tent in the sweatpants Steve’s wearing. His arousal will be obvious and oh so mouth watering. “I’m always proud of you, Stevie. You’re always my good boy.”

Steve pushes the barbell up with another quick movement, but this time it’s accompanied by a broken moan. Steve’s chest is heaving from the workout and the arousal.

Bucky looks down at Steve, his hands now under the barbell in case Steve drops it. “Do you want to be my good boy?” He asks softly, looking Steve in the eye.

Steve nods, panting still. He darts his tongue out to lick his lips. His eyes are more black than blue.

Bucky drops one hand to Steve’s heaving chest, his fingers only brushing the cloth of Steve’s shirt. “Then finish the set for me.”

He keeps his eyes locked on Steve’s until the other man nods. Bucky gives Steve a nod of his own before pulling back his hand. “Thirty more. Let’s go.”

Bucky lets his mouth run through the rest of the workout. He praises and praises until the flush on Steve’s cheeks isn’t just from the exertion of the circuit but from Bucky’s words. From the arousal that tents his pants. He praises and gives Steve gentle touches until they’re both done working out.

“You did a good job,” Bucky says, running his fingers along the sweaty curve of Steve’s jaw, “such a good job.”

Steve nods, too tired to speak and lets his head lean into Bucky’s hands. Bucky lets them stay there for a few moments. One hand steadying Steve by the hip, his other holding Steve’s face in the palm of it.

Bucky taps the side of Steve’s face with a finger, waiting until Steve opens his eyes to speak, “Let’s go shower.”

Steve’s demeanor changes as they walk to the shower. He’s less like puddy in Bucky’s hands and more like the Steve everyone else would see. It throws Bucky for a loop until he realizes that Steve isn’t expecting anything sexual to come out of this. Bucky’s praise is never followed up by sex, only nonsexual intamacy, and Bucky’s the only one in on the fact that today that changes.

Bucky watches as Steve heads into his own shower stall and catches him by the wrist. “Join me?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Steve grins, a little embarrassed from the aversion of his eyes but nods, “Would never wanna’ miss out on a shower with you, Buck.”

Bucky snorts, pulling Steve into the stall and kicking the door close. “Sweet talker.”

“You’re one to talk.” Steve rolls his eyes, turning the water on before crowding Bucky against the wall, “Mister  _ ‘you’re always my good boy’ _ .”

Bucky runs his hands up and down Steve’s sides, fingers tracing the defined muscles. “You know you liked it. Being good for me, that is.” He ducks his head, lowering his voice and catching Steve’s eyes, “Doing everything in your ability to finish the circuit without taking unnecessary breaks just so you can be good for me.”

Steve just flushes, the hot water adding to the pink of his skin. “So what if I did?”

Bucky walks Steve back into the wall across from them, pushing him up against the wet tile. For a moment he just keeps their bodies together from chest to hips. He can feel Steve’s erection, his own rubbing at Steve’s hip. Steve’s breath hitches, his tongue coming out to lick water away from his lips. Bucky drops to his knees in front of Steve, running his hands up his muscular thighs, nudging his already hard cock with his nose. “So you get a reward.”

He doesn’t let Steve reply, doesn’t let him utter a single word, before swallowing down his cock whole. The head bumps against the back of his throat but he’s done this so often it doesn’t faze him. Bucky slowly licks back up Steve’s cock, wiggling his tongue into the slit. He drops his head back down until his nose is pressed into the hair that rests around Steve’s cock. He swallows around Steve’s cock, loving the sounds coming from Steve, before popping off completely. 

Bucky looks up at Steve. Steve’s body is taut against the wall, straining to not thrust up into his mouth. He’s wet with shower water and sweat, flushed from the heat and from arousal. His head is thrown back, eyes shut tight, and mouth parted slightly. He looks fucking beautiful.

“Say you’re my good boy.” Bucky licks the tip of Steve’s cock, “Say you’re good for me and me only.”

Steve moans, eyes still closed. “Buck,” he pants softly, hardly audible over the shower water.

Bucky sucks at the tip, teasing. “Say it, Steve.”

“I’m your good boy,” Steve pants, “I’m only good for you.”

Bucky grins. “That’s right. Such a good boy, finishing the circuit with no complaints.”

He mouths at Steve’s cock again. Pressing kisses up and down the shaft, one hand dropping from Steve’s thigh to roll his balls between his fingers. “Look at me Steve.” He waits until Steve’s eyes are locked with his before taking the tip into his mouth, pulling off quickly, “Watch as I get you off.”

Steve nods, lips parted, the movement jerky.

Bucky keeps his eyes on Steve’s as he slowly takes Steve back into his mouth. He swallows the bitter spurt of precome and moans. He knows from personal experience that both the sound of someone moaning around his cock and the vibrations that come with it bring pleasure like no other. Just like he assumed, Steve lets out a loud moan that fills the stall. 

Bucky sucks Steve off slow and steady. Going from root to tip, mouthing around the shaft, kitten licks at the tip, before swallowing Steve down once more. He pulls back when he feels Steve’s body tense with the need to come and switches his mouth with his hand.

“Come for me,” Bucky says, jacking Steve off quick and dirty, “be good and come for me.”

Steve, like the good boy that is, comes a moment later. Some of it catches on Bucky’s hand, the other on his face, and all he can do is look up at Steve in awe because Steve looks fucked out and beautiful. Bucky ignores the come on his face and hand for helping Steve slide down the wall, sitting in front of him on the floor. 

Bucky pushes Steve’s hair back, “That feel good?”

Steve nods sleepily, eyes still closed, “Yeah, Buck, real good.”

Bucky grins, leaning forward to kiss Steve’s forehead, “I’m glad.”

“Should do that more often,” Steve says, peeking an eye open.

“Keep being good for me and your wishes will become reality,” Bucky teases.

Steve slaps his shoulder but there’s a flush on his cheeks that tell a different story because Steve’s always willing to be his good boy and Bucky’s always willing to praise and reward him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://pesmenos.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable post](http://pesmenos.tumblr.com/post/149660040635/ok-but-like-smutty-stevebucky-praise-kink)


End file.
